The B. F. Stolinsky Laboratories are engaged in a series of research programs in the field of mental retardation and human development: 1) Developmental Biochemistry. 2) Biochemical Genetics. 3) Cytogenetics. 4) Developmental Pediatrics. 5) Neurochemistry. 6) Embryology. 7) Nutrition. a) trace mineral metabolism. b) carbohydrate metabolism. 8) Organic Chemistry. 9) Developmental Immunology. Work in progress includes the continuing investigation of trace mineral nutritional deficiencies in childhood, and the effect of malnutrition and of various intermediary metabolites on myelination; the design of treatment programs for children with severe reading disabilities; studies of the molecular aspects of early embryonic development and the kinetic properties of lysosomal enzymes whose deficiency results in lipid storage diseases of children; and the development of automated methodology for chromosome analysis, screening procedures for the early identification of children with handicapping conditions, and a comprehensive analytical program for acute toxicology. Another area of the Laboratories is a regional reference center for the diagnosis and monitoring of inborn errors of metabolism. An unusual component of our facility is a good organic chemistry unit with a mass spectroscope.